The Little Incubus
by Et-chan2356
Summary: Roxas was just a normal 16 year old boy until a sarcastic red-head came into his life and revealed Roxas's true past. Rated M for Yaoi, Rape, Incest.  This is the remake version of The little Incubus with more details in the story.
1. Chapter 1

It was an early Monday as Roxas was staring at his ceiling in his room thinking about school,

Roxas was an attractive male but he just hated perverts since he was as shy and timid as a mouse and perverts would always try to have their way with Roxas, Roxas was almost raped many of times but he would always haves his two best friends Sora Yoshidyama and Riku Nakamura. Roxas was friends with Sora ever since they were kids; Riku met Roxas a couple years ago in their middle school years. So the two of them would always have Roxas's back.

But Roxas's major problem was his split personality; whenever someone would make him angry he would suddenly throw insults at people. But he would always say they were just random mood swings….yeah….right.

Example

Two days ago a beautiful yet snobby girl named Kairi Akira suddenly came onto Roxas and asked him for sex, Roxas refused and she started calling him a tease since he would lead people on.

Roxas suddenly snapped out on Kairi and called her a 2 dollar whore for asking highschoolers for sex which caused Kairi to throw a fit and glare at him for the rest of the day. Roxas just simply smirked when she walked away.

Roxas was now getting ready for school as he was putting his tennis shoes on, he got up and walked towards the door but before he was able to turn the doorknob he heard his cell phone ring. He looked at the caller I.D and it was none other than Kairi, how did Kairi get Roxas's number? He answered the phone but he head Kairi making sexual noises as if she was screwing someone as she was speaking.

_''Oh R-Roxas…. Ah! You could be ah…ah….doing t-this to me, y-yet you re-mgh! Refused to do so_.'' Kairi said as she was trying to speak and moan at the same time.

''I already told you Kairi, I'm not interested in fucking a whore. And how did you get my number? Don't tell me you blew the Mr. Xemnas!'' Roxas heard Kairi laugh a bit; he just answered his own question.

"I could be blowing you off right now, yet you don't want to. Well I'm gonna go back to screwing Seifer. Bye-bye.'' And with that Kairi hung up while Roxas just stared at his phone with a shocking look on his face. Kairi was fucking Seifer! He knew Seifer was stupid but this was just awkward. Roxas soon dialed Namine's number; Namine was Kairi's twin sister but they didn't live with each other, Roxas always had a crush on Namine yet Namine was too shy to go out with Roxas.

He heard the phone ring a couple of times but then he heard a polite "hello" from Namine.

"Hi Namine, it's me Roxas.''

"_Oh good morning Roxas how are you today_?'' Namine said with a sweet and passionate tone.

''I'm good, what about you?'' Roxas said as he was going through his back pack trying to find his math homework.

"_I'm good to, what are you doing now? You're not skipping school are you_?''

''Me skipping school, Nah. I need your help on this last math problem.''

_''Oh ok, hold on a sec_.''

~Axel's POV~

Axel was just staring at Roxas's picture while he was on his way out of Castle Oblivion.

_''Tch…. Their kidding me with this picture, right? This picture is two years old; Roxas could've changed his appearances by now. Oh well, it's better than nothing.'' He said as he set the picture ablaze with his fingers._

_'This time we will finish what we started, Roxas.' He thought with a slight smirk on his face. He opened up a portal of Darkness and entered it leaving behind the annoying dusk that were too busy playing with each other._

Oh yeah this chapter is very short since it's a prologue but I hoped you guys enjoyed it.

This is a remake of "Little Incubus'' since people kept telling me to put more details into my story, and hopefully this worked.


	2. Chapter 2

~Roxas' POV~

_It was pitch black, I couldn't see a thing… I was in my room, sweating and panting in my bed. I woke up because I felt something weird thrusting inside me but it turns out it was nothing. As I was about to roll over I felt a large member inside me. The person pinned both of my arms above my head and continues thrusting inside me with no warning…and no hesitation…I was still a virgin…_

I woke up sweating through my sheets and my clothes, it turns out that I had a wet dream, but with who? I felt something hard throbbing in between my legs which was very painful. But I'm still trying to figure out who was nailing me in the ass… all I remember is bright red hair and emerald green eyes. I pulled off the sheets and picked up my alarm clock which said "4:23.''

"Fuck..." I muttered and fell back down onto my bed.

`~Namine's POV~

I feel my heart pounding as I read Larxene's letter,

"Dollies never last, never last, never last.

Dollies never last because they'll crumble up and die of dust.

Blood is splattered all over the walls and maggots will eat Xion's body.

Happy birthday Namine, you ruined our lives!" Namine cringed as she heard Larxene's voice singing the melody, true Namine did create Xion as an artificial succubus in order to replace Roxas, but Xion is actually…the same as me…

~Roxas's POV~

The sound of people chattering and giggling like maniacs was annoying but I soon learned how to live with it since I knew I couldn't stop. I was walking down the hallway of my high school, also my personal hell. Everybody never acted like themselves and always over did it with the fake personality; those who act like themselves are always bullied for being different, such as myself. As I was about to head to my locker someone suddenly grabs my forearm and smothers my face with a bag. Everything went black.

Sorry this is a short chapter but I hoped you enjoyed it.

Review please~ :3


	3. Chapter 3

~Roxas' POV~

My head was pounding as I slowly opened my eyes; I noticed I was in the basement of the school...Nobody dared to come down here because of a couple of students... the first thing I noticed was that I was bound to a chair, arms tied up tightly and my legs pinned to the chair legs. It was pitch black as well, just like in my wet dream. Then I figured out why black filled my vision, some sort of ribbon was covering my eyes. I gasped out loudly when someone suddenly touched my crotch.

"_Heh…I told you the fag would love this_.'' I heard someone talk, it sounded like…I couldn't identify the voice, suddenly someone punched my stomach causing me to scream loudly, as soon as I opened my mouth a large member was forced into my mouth and began thrusting itself. I gagged when the person deep-throated me with their huge cock but I felt my erection grow and needy for attention.

I didn't want this mentally but my body was begging for a release… as the person groaned loudly I knew they were about to cum inside my mouth with no hesitation, but they never did and the large member was forced out of my mouth, I fainted once again.

~Axel's POV~

A shower always felt good after you beat the living shit out of people who messes with your lover. I wonder if Roxas liked it due to the fact he never defended himself. Anybody can summon at least a dagger and cut themselves out of a pair of ropes. I turned the shower water off and wrapped a towel around my slim waist. I simply walked through the walls which lead me into my room.

My hand slowly brushed the bangs out of Roxas's face; damn I swear he looked so fucking beautiful whenever he slept…it's been a while since I was able to watch Roxas sleep.

"_Axel…I promise we will meet again in the next life, when we do…please do not forget about me….'' _

Roxas' POV~

"_I am proud to introduce our newest member, step forward number 13.'' A dark voice called out, I began walking up some kind of throne, and I remember walking with some tall redhead. I didn't bother looking up since those eyes were just peering down on me, causing me to be even more nervous than I had to be._

"_Number 13, Roxas. The Key of Destiny. We will make good use of your power…Roxas.'' Suddenly everything turns white._

I open my eyes slowly, and jumped up when I find out I'm not in my room. It appears I startled the male that was next to me, since he fell backwards and yelped in pain. I remember those eyes, that hair, that body…that voice…

"Axel…" I muttered silently. It was a tiny whisper but for some reason the male "Axel" was able to hear me, as soon as I called out his name he wrapped his lanky arms around me and pulled me into his chest. I heard nothing but his faint heart beats that were beating through his chest.

"Thank god you remember me Roxas…I knew you weren't too stupid to forget about me.'' "Axel" muttered. He hugged me tighter as if he was afraid to lose me, afraid that I was going to squirm and run away. I did nothing but allow him to hug me, and I wrapped my arms around his slim waist...my face was as red as Axel's hair…the towel that was around his body fell off and was lying on his carpet.

~Xion's POV~

Sitting in Namine's room was peaceful and a little too quiet since she was in the same room as me and was drawing. We didn't say a word to each other.

"So…um Namine.'' I say in order to break the silence; she looked up from her sketchbook and titled her head a bit.

"Yes Xion?" I began to play with my fingers which weren't very interesting, "Who is this Roxas person anyways? Everyone always blame me for being Roxas incarnation…but who is Roxas?" Silence broke out in the air after I asked my question, Namine dropped the pencil she was drawing with and looked at me as if she just saw a ghost. Namine stood up and walked over to me; she put a hand on my shoulder and muttered something quietly.

"I think it's time to know about your existence, and why you were created by me. Are you ready for the truth Xion? Are you ready to hear the true goal of Organization 13 as well?" It sounded as if Namine was warning me but for what? I already knew about the goal of Organization 13.

"Namine, what are you talking about? Aren't I just like the others? And the Organization's goal is to collect hearts from heartless in order to become human again.'' Namine just shook her head the entire time. Was I told a bunch of lies? Or was my explanation incorrect?

"No Xion…the reason why you were created was because….''

Why do you think they created her O:

Review please

And I apologize to taking so long to continue this story~

Me ish so sorry ;3


	4. Chapter 4

~Namine's POV~

"_So baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating. She's the so-'' _for some odd reasons why headphones were rudely yanked off my ears. I looked up and saw my whore of a twin, Kairi. Kairi was glaring down at my face while wearing nothing but bright yellow panties and a bright yellow bra. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail while her hands where on her hips.

"Something you need Kairi?" I asked in an annoyed voice, it was obvious I was annoyed since she took my magnet headphones away from me. (1) Neither she knew I was annoyed yet didn't care or she was just acting like the dumb slut that she is and didn't notice it.

"Yea do you have a condom I can barrow from you? I'm going on a date with Riku and I just want to be prepared just in case.'' I looked at her, disgustingly. And she wonders why she always gets dumped on the first date. I simply rolled my eyes and shook my head; she sighed loudly and left the room. Wait a sec; she still had my magnet headphones!

~Roxas' POV~

It's been a week because of that incident, but I still had no idea who Axel was or how he knew me. All I know is this; he had the brightest hair ever. I didn't admit to him that I never knew who he was because well…I didn't want to hurt him. He makes it seem like we're really good friends, as if he knew me since we were in diapers. Right now we were in front of an ice cream shop just enjoying our sea salt popsicles, but how did he know sea salt popsicles were my favorite?

"Um…Axel.'' I mutter quietly, he hummed as a response. He just sat there and continued eating his popsicle. He had perfect white teeth.

"Tell me something, how did you know sea salt popsicles were my favorite?"

"Stop playing dumb Roxas, we use to eat them all the time on the clock tower." Wait, what clock tower? I would eat these all the time with my ex, Olette.

"I'm not playing dumb, what clock tower? Me and Olette would eat these all the time and she was the only person I ate these things with.'' Axel suddenly became super quiet; he let his popsicle slip through his lanky fingers. He turned to me with emotionless eyes and an emotionless body…almost as if he didn't have a heart. "Roxas…who is Olette?" he finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Olette Hana, she was my girlfriend until I caught her cheating on me with this guy named Pence. She was my first.'' I sighed. Axel soon got up, his emerald green eyes continued peering down on me as if he was trying to glare right through me. (2)

"Is there something wrong Axel?" This time I got up and looked deeply into Axel's eyes. Sea blue met emerald green and we had an intense staring contest, well until I blinked and looked away.

"Look imma go get another popsicle, do you want some more or are you good for now?" Axel shook his head no and as soon as I turned around Axel pulled on my forearm, spinning me around and locking me into a bone-crushing hug. I tried to pull away but it felt like chains were restraining me…funny how chains suddenly remind me of something. I can't think of where it came from though. Axel, out of nowhere summons some kind dark portal that looks like a secret passage way to hell, he pulls me into the portal, despite my struggling.

The inside of the portal looked creepy as ever, it really looked as if we were inside the gateway or passageway to hell. Thank god nobody was in here except me and Axel, but I'm still trying to figure out how he suddenly summoned this portal.

"A-Axel, where are we going?'' My voice was shaky since I was nervous. Axel doesn't seem nervous at all as his grip on my forearm never loosens up. When we reached the end of the portal we ended up in Axel's room, I gasped loudly when I was suddenly tossed on the bed with ease by the redhead who is now slowly advancing towards me. Before I even had a chance to run away, he straddles my hips and forces his lips onto mine. I gasped slightly giving the male above me the chance to thrust his tongue inside my mouth and roam around, he tasted like mints…just like me. Every time I woke up my breathe would automatically smell like mints. Weird.

Soon I started to lose air and Axel quickly noticed this and pulled back, we both gasped for breathe as we looked into each other's eyes, once again emerald green met sea blue eyes.

"You're...eyes.'' I mutter quietly, Axel simply smirked and started to attack my neck, he stated nipping at my neck, licking it, and I think he left a few hickies for the world to see. I soon noticed what was going on, I was pinned to the bed, and by a sexy redhead on top of me…did I just call him sexy? Axel began to unbutton my shirt as I just laid there, allowing him. I couldn't move my body at all, as if I was paralyzed.  
"A-Axel…I can't m-move my body.'' Neither he was too busy attacking my chest to the point he couldn't hear me or he just didn't care. Suddenly everything went black and I lolled away into darkness.

~Axel's POV~

After sexually arousing him, I watched him fainting.

"I better do this quickly." I sealed his lips with my own but I was also hacking up a huge orb-like ball from my throat, the ball soon hacked itself up from my esophagus and entered Roxas' mouth, sliding into his mouth easily, I watched the orb slide down his throat and vanish. Now with this, I can claim Roxas as mine, and I will make sure nobody is in the picture. Nobody! Except us.

**(1) **For those of you who don't know about the magnet headphones, their from a music video called "Magnet" By Luka Megurine and Miku Hatsune. Their like butterfly headphones and you can actually buy them, their a bit expensive but they are really cool.

**(2) **Once again, for those of you who don't know. "Hana" basically means flower in Japanese. Review please!


End file.
